miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 4/@comment-44481152-20200103013852
This is how I see Miraculous' season 4 finale. PART 1 Alya and Nino both get upset over Adrien because his relationship with Kagami make suffer Marinette which was in strong love with him since long time. Adrien dislikes being criticized because of Kagami, loses control of his words and accidentally insults Marinette. He immediately regrets what he just says but Alya and Nino are shocked and saddened by his mistake. They however decide to not aware Marinette about that because it would hurt her really hard. ... Mrs. Bustier's class goes to a class-end trip to the beach, which includes Luka and Kagami. Adrien is very sad because of what he said about Marinette and confess to Kagami. She answers him that Marinette is indecisive about her feelings for him or Luka and she knows he is indecisive about his owns for her or Marinette. ... Lila, which is hated by everyone because of her lies, is angry over the whole class and wishes being akumatized. Hawk Moth and Mayura both sends a akuma and a amok to respectively akumatize Lila into Doomsday or Lady (something evil) and create an allie for her. Ladybug and Cat Noir intervene with their team and after some action scenes, they defeated and purify Lila, which then confesses how happy she was being a trusted liar and insults every body. Hawk Moth, angry because of losing so many times against LB and CT, decides to go fight his enemies himself with the help of Mayura. PART 2 Hawk Moth and Mayura appear at the beach during the night and take the class in hostage in exchange of LB and CT miraculouses. They transform again and get the help of Rena Rouge, Shell Shock, Viperion, Multimouse (Mylène) and Ryuko. ... During the battle, the snake miraculous is accidentally destroyed by Cat Noir's cataclysm and Hawk Moth finally takes Cat Noir's miraculous, revealing his secret identity. This shocks the whole team and Hawk Moth. He then reveals his own identity, his will to revive Emilie and asks Adrien to help him. Initially torn, Adrien finally refuses, affirming that she wouldn't have wanted any of this. Angry of his opinion, Hawk Moth is about to hit his son with his staff but Mayura traps him by taking off of him the butterfly miraculous and giving back to Adrien the cat one. Redeemed, Natalie gives back the peacock miraculous to Ladybug which repairs everything with her Miraculous Ladybug, repairing the snake miraculous in the process. However, when they are about to do the "Pound it", an more angry then ever Gabriel jumps on Ladybug and tries to strangle her, but Cat Noir knocks him out with a rock on the head and then hugs Ladybug. But the butterfly and peacock miraculouses both disappear in the ocean because of Gabriel's intervention. ... Adrien is about to give the cat miraculous back to Ladybug because of his identity discovered. However, Ladybug lets him keeping the miraculous because he is unique. She then detransforms to reveal her own identity, the rest of the team doing so. Adrien is shocked. Marinette and him both look at Luka and Kagami. They made a yes with their heads to approve them having a relationship. Marinette and Adrien smile to them in honor (reconnaissance) and share a kiss. ... In a post-credits scene, the butterfly and peacock miraculous are drafted by Félix Agreste and a fugitive Lila Rossi. They both share a evil laugh. To be continued in season 5 ! TRIVIA -In this 2-part episode, Caline Bustier is revealed to be a LGBT activist. -As the whole class goes to the beach, a lot of teen characters would bare their abdomens/torsos. Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino are sure to do so. There will be a few exceptions, like Kagami which wear a one-piece swimwear. -Félix Agreste tooks over his uncle's role as Hawk Moth while Lila Rossi does the same with Natalie's as Mayura. -Marinette and Adrien are definitely aware of each other's identity and start a romantic relationship together. -Gabriel Agreste is trown in prison and his company is shutted down. ������ -It is the first time an LGBT word is pronounced. A LGBT kiss between Rose and Juleka would be shown. It is my imagination. Just to remember. But it would be cool.